Walk of Doom
Plot Summary When Zim gets annoyed by GIR's inept nature for the last time, he upgrades GIR's guidance technology, and decides to test its capability. The initial tests look good, so Zim takes GIR into the city to test if GIR can get them safely back to the base. However, when GIR purposely leaves the new guidance chip at home to make room for a cupcake, Zim and GIR must find an alternative way to get home, despite having very little understanding of the way the city functions. Zim tries several plans of his own, including using a makeshift compass, riding the bus, staring at the sun, climbing to the top of a bank that was just robbed, getting on a bus (only to be kicked off, as neither of them have any money) and eventually taking a taxi, only ending up more lost than before. How Zim and GIR got home is unknown. Facts of Doom Cultural References *When Zim gets on the bus, there is a bomb under the driver's seat. It could have been a reference to the movie Speed. *The drooling baby on the bus looks a lot like Stewie from Family Guy. This was even mentioned in the audio commentary on the Doom Doom Doom DVD during the episode. Trivia of Doom *The title was the fourth to use the squiggly Invader ZIM font instead of the official. *This is the first time in the series that neither Dib nor Gaz appear. *Behind Zim the second time he is on the bus is an African-American woman that was also seen in Parent Teacher Night. *Once Zim ends up in Mexico, there is a sign saying Carne, translating to Meat. *Throughout the entire episode you can hear noises such as people screaming, car crashes, gunshots and explosions in the background. Things You Might Have Missed *When Zim and GIR are in the park, the screaming man's sign says "Will stop screaming for food". *When Zim winds up in Mexico a little girl tries to sell him some candy, The word 'feo' is on them. Feo is Spanish for 'ugly'. Feo can also refer to unpleasant taste. Similar to awful, as in "this tastes awful." *After burning his eyes staring into the sun, Zim sits against a building side, with a sign above him that reads "Z?" from Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. It also says, "got 23?". But, after the view raises above the building and it turns to night, the sign has changed and the light is overhead. *While on the bus, Zim watches Eugene Levy get in a taxi, behind Eugene there is a sign saying "Stop making babies". *When Zim enters the park after running from the Chihuahua, there is a darker-skinned man dressed in a sparkling suit who closely resembles a young Michael Jackson doing the moonwalk. It is not known whether this was put there on purpose or if this was a random and inconsequential event. *In the crowd watching Zim and GIR dance is Zita, the girl that sits behind Zim in Skool. Also, this is the first episode where Skool isn't seen. *The bobble-head on the Bus Lady's dashboard is Filler Bunny. *There is a Bloody GIR above Zim's head after he and GIR get in the taxi. Changes and Cuts *This episode originally had a different ending, with the taxi arriving at a sign that said "Welcome to Mexico". Nickelodeon thought that it would be offensive to Mexicans, so they made the Zim crew change it. Jhonen says he likes the new version better. Inconsistencies and Animation Errors *At the part of the episode where Zim shakes his fist and yells "I will beat you, city!", look at his hands. In this scene, his hands are green, despite the fact that he was wearing gloves just before that scene. *When the bus is first seen from a bird's-eye view, it is backing up quickly. However, when GIR is reading the ad "What about the bus?" the bus is backing up slowly. *When GIR pulls a cupcake from his head, he has to access it from a zipper on his hood. Such a zipper does not exist. *A goof is seen in the bank scene as a guard passes through the scene and is gigantic in comparison to the other guards there. This is mentioned by Jhonen in the audio commentary of the episode. *When Zim and GIR crash into the dumpster, the dog that is seen running away makes the sound of a cat. * Music *To the City In the entire opening sequence, up to the point where Zim asks GIR to lead them home. *I'm Blind! When Zim stares at the sun too long. *Bank Robber Chase During the chase sequence with the cops. *To the Barrio *Carne Beat When Zim winds up in Carne. See also *Walk of Doom (Transcript) *Episode 03 Credits *Walk of Doom Screenshots Category:Season 1 Category:Zim Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Altered Episodes